Friction materials used in high torque applications need to withstand high temperatures. One example application is in the context of synchronizer rings, which are commonly found in manual and dual clutch transmissions. Synchronizer rings are known to include an outer surface having a plurality of gear teeth, and an inner surface having a friction material bonded thereto by way of an adhesive.
One known type of friction material includes machined (i.e., cut) grooves. These friction materials include a consistent density and surface finish throughout. A second type of known friction material also includes pressed or molded grooves and a consistent surface finish throughout. However, unlike the first type, the material within the pressed/molded grooves has an increased density relative to the adjacent, raised material.